Edwards vs. Amtrak
"What is a lawyer's favorite railroad?" "Hmmm, I don't know." "The SOO Line! Hahahahaha!" ''-SOO SD60 and Timothy, telling a lawyer joke'' Edwards vs. Amtrak is the third episode of the first season. The first part aired on March 23, 2016. Plot 'Part 1: '''Railroad crossing safety is no joke, it must be taken seriously. If you tie with a train, you still lose. This all plays out with a railroad crossing 10 miles east of Highland Valley. One morning, Mr. Edwards suddenly realizes that he is late for work. He jumps into his (unreliable) car and hurries to the yard. However, his trip suddenly ends when his car breaks down on the tracks. He tries to clear it from the tracks when he suddenly hears Lily's horn. Lily is in a hurry. It isn't until it is too late that Lily and her engineer see the car on the tracks. She tries to stop, but can't do that in time. After the impact, Lily is worried if she had hurt Mr. Edwards. She is relieved to find out that he is okay, but goes back to worry when he is too angry to realize that it was all an accident, and he threatens to sue her. The NS police and the Operation Lifesaver team arrive, and later after Kerry and Josiah hear about the accident, they do too. The railroad crossing is closed, and after a few hours, Josiah and Kerry tow Lily back to Highland Valley, with Mr. Edwards on board. Later, Nicholas arrives from the mountain branch line with some coal hoppers. He thinks all is over until he goes to the shed and Lily tells him what had happened. Nicholas finds Mr. Edwards and tries to tell him the truth, but Mr. Edwards is not in the mood. Nicholas is later shunting hoppers, but can't stop thinking about the incident. He feels even worse when Lily's train passes by with only one engine, and he sees how miserable Lily's partner looks pulling the train by himself. Soon, the rest of the engines learned about it, and they too, want to help their friend. Nicholas volunteers to be Lily's "lawyer", claiming that he's done it before and can do it again. As they continue talking, Jordan has an accident (probably out of clumsiness). Nicholas feels better and teases Jordan that he can't prosecute Lily if he can't push his cars properly. '''Part 2: "'Court" has began the next day. The Highland Valley gang is present, as is Marie, Jordan, Lilie, Dave, Larry, Kyle, and other engines. There are debates, and eventually Nicholas brings in and presents his opinion. This amazes his friends, and even Mr. Edwards, who has now got his memories back (as revealed later in Dora and Mike's Misadventure, he was brainwashed) that Lily is not at fault for this. It wasn't his fault either, as the car was a piece of junk anyway. Nicholas and his friends are triumphant, but Jordan and the other antagonists are upset. Later, Nicholas is feeling very proud of himself. Lily soon visits him and tells him how grateful she is that he did such a thing for her. Mr. Edwards soon arrives and actually thanks Lily for running into his car, as now he can get another one. The OLS Dash 9 arrives and compliments Nicholas for his hard work, and even offers him a chance to join the OLS Team. Nicholas declines, but the OLS Dash 9 tells him that he can still leave it open to thought. Everything is settled nicely, and railroad crossing safety is better recognized. Still, the engines pass by that one crossing, and can't help but think about the court case. Characters * Nicholas * Lily * Josiah * Kerry * Officer Evans * Mr. Edwards * Will * Shawn * Lilim * Jordan * Marie * Kyle * NS C40-8W #8435 (not named) * Daniel (not named) * Dave * Larry * Lilie * Manabu (not named) * AMTK P42DC #133 (not named) * FURX SD40-2 #3010 (not named) * BNSF SD70ACe #9295 (not named) * Ben (not named) * SOO SD60 #6035 (not named) * Timothy (not named) * Dora (deleted scene) * Caillou (deleted scene) Locations * NS Lake Division District * Highland Valley * Industrial Wasteland Trivia * The episode's idea was reused from an episode of the creator's draft Trainz series, Nicholas and Friends, which never made it to YouTube. * In an early development, this episode was going to be titled "The Court". The creator came up with a new title when his U.S. History class started talking about famous U.S. Court cases. * First episode to reference engineers. * When Lily crashes into Mr. Edwards' car, the sound is the same sound used when James hit the tar wagons in the Thomas and Friends episode, Dirty Objects. * It is revealed that in addition to what locomotives normally do, OLS units also have a special job of keeping the railroad crossings safe. * Kerry gains a louder voice in this episode. * We can now imply that Nicholas and his friends are hardcore gamers. * First episode to feature an accident. Also the first episode to have an engine derail, there were two accidents in the same video. * First episode where the voices are always at an appropriate volume. * This episode has similarities with Episode 2 of The Tidewater Chronicles, although that wasn't the inspiration for this episode. * Lilie was not originally supposed to be included in this episode, as she was thought of after filming of this episode was complete. Because this setting was appropriate for her to be in, the creator fit her in while waiting for the last of the lines. * When Nicholas retorts Lilie by reminded her of her own grade crossing accident, he is talking about the real VIA Rail 903's accident back in 2011. * When the SOO SD60 told the lawyer joke, the creator got it from a newspaper article about trains back in January. Episode 3 was still in the filming process, so he couldn't pass up the opportunity to throw it in there. * Second episode in a row where tcrailfan15 gets 2 parts. * Last episode where the creator uses Sound Recorder to record his voice instead of GoAnimate For Schools' voice recorder. * The music on the credits is the Eight Marbles ending credits. * First episode to have 2 parts instead of 3. Goofs * The level crossing Mr. Edwards' car broke down at appears to be tarmacked. * The wheel on Jordan's gondola continues turning after it derails. * Nicholas throttles down as he meets the other engines, but after Jordan derails, the exact same throttling sound is heard again when Nicholas is supposed to be in idle. * Nicholas and Officer Evans talk too low in most of their parts. * The whole yard was able to hear Nicholas even though he wasn't speaking loudly. * Nicholas and the FURX SD40-2 have background noises on 2 of their parts. This is because the creator recorded them in woodshop class one day. * Kyle says "What's why cars have to stop for us", instead of "That's why cars have to stop for us." When the creator sent Houston Rail Productions his lines, he made a typo. * When Lily says "You're the best male engine I ever met", she puts too much emphasis on "best". * Officer Evan's speaking parts have computer noise in the background. The game volume was turned down so that the lines would be heard better. * The BNSF SD70ACe has cab lights instead of nose lights. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that feature a crash Category:Episodes with two parts Category:Lily-themed episodes Category:Nicholas-themed episodes Category:Episodes reused from the creator's draft series